


Red Eyes and Red Cheeks

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Phil, M/M, Smut, Spanking, kinky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Sitting just got a little bit more difficult for Dan.





	Red Eyes and Red Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N: This fic was originally written and posted November of 2013. This was the start of like me diving into "kinky smut" yikes.
> 
> Original A/N: When I initially got this prompt Phil’s halloween video was the newest one, but now the Fireworks Fail is, so I’m doing it off of that one. Fun fact, did not know what punishment entailed to a lot more recent than I’d like to admit.

**Prompt** :

* * *

 

Phil was standing in front of the tripod trying to focus his camera. This was the last thing he needed to do before actually filming it. He was especially excited to film this video, since he’d been on such a video posting role. He’d edited and posted three videos in a row so far.

Phil finished focusing his lens before taking his standard place on his bed, before having to get back up and press record. He was just so enthusiastic about filming this video, as it was going to be incorporating important some safety tips.

He started with his signature “Hey guys” and wave, and then he was off. He really hoped his subscribers liked this video and the story, because he was really having a lot of fun filming. He’d even asked Dan to take time out of his “busy schedule” to help him out with it.

Things were going smoothly and he knew he’d be done filming before he knew it. He was getting what he wanted said in one or two takes and he was just really relaxed.

While Phil was filming the actual video itself, Dan was busy taking off his onesie and fixing his hair when an idea popped in his head. He quickly left his room and tip-toed towards Phil’s. With a mischievous smile Dan took the doorknob to Phil’s room before throwing the door open, as he exclaimed “It’s Guy Fawkes!” In a menacing tone.

Phil was in the middle of a sentence before he was startled by Dan’s arrival. No, _startled was an understatement_ , when he was frightened by Dan’s arrival. He could’ve sworn he felt his heart leap out of his chest as he jumped back.

“Dan!” Phil whined, as he tried to regain control over his breathing.

Dan chucked blushing slightly. “I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to scare you that much.”

“And that was going to be a good take too.” Phil pouted.

Dan walked over and gave Phil a peck on the cheek. “Sorry, I just wanted to see how the video was coming along.”

Phil sighed. “It’s coming along fine. In fact I’m almost done with it.”

“Oh, alright!” Dan said already getting ready to leave Phil’s room.

“And where do you think you’re going.” Phil sassed.

“Back to my room?” Dan questioned.

“Uhm, no you’re not. You’ve scared me six times this week while I was trying to film.”

“And…?”

“And you’re not getting off so lightly this time.” Phil said as he got up from his bed and turned off the camera. He was sure the first take would be good enough, because he had other matters to attend to.

“Phil what are you doing?” Dan asked uneasily.

“Back over here now.” Phil commanded.

Dan did as he said and walked back towards him.

“You know you’ve been quite naughty lately.” Phil said, as he circled Dan, swiping his finger along the nape of Dan’s neck. He leaned in close to his ear. “I also hope you know there are consequences for those actions.” Phil whispered.

“Phil, I’m so-” Dan tried to apologize. Phil’s voice sent shivers down Dan’s spine, causing him to tense up. If this “punishing” was going to be anything like the last time, he knew where things were headed, and quite frankly, he was kind of looking forward to it. Maybe he was just a naughty little shit at heart.

Phil placed a few wet kisses on Dan’s neck. He bit down softly, grazing his teeth along the surface. He smirked to himself when he heard Dan bite back a soft moan, as his body became littered with goose bumps. “You’ve been a bad boy Dan.” He said softly into his neck. Phil then directed his kisses to the base of Dan’s jaw, nibbling softly as he used one of his hands to cup Dan’s cheeks. He turned his face towards him, and gazed deeply into his brown eyes. “And bad boys need to be punished.”

Phil let go of Dan’s face, and turned him, so that he was facing him properly. He placed his hands and Dan’s hips, as he let his lips ghost over Dan’s, gently running his tongue them, before pressing his against them.

Dan went to go place his hands on Phil’s bum, but knew that was a _huge_ mistake, when Phil pulled away and pursed his lips slightly.

“Oh Daniel, I think you know the rules of punishment better than _that_.” Phil started. He moved away from Dan, towards his closet. ”What was that first rule again?” Phil questioned.

"Rule one: no touching.” Dan sulked back.

“Exactly. Now jeans and shirt off, then get on the bed.” Phil instructed. “And control yourself.” He added.

With a slight eye-roll, Dan did as he said in silence, as he didn’t need to be reminded of rules two and three, which were “No talking, and ”You’re only allowed to speak when spoken to.” Two rules that were a bit redundant in Dan’s opinion.

“Hmm, what to do with you.” Phil pondered. 

Phil was shuffling through his closet, trying to decide what he was going to do with Dan. He could always edge him, but no, that was a bit much. He hadn’t done anything _that_ bad. Maybe he should use the vibrator him, but that was just so _blah_. He could always tickle him, now that would be fun. He knew all of Dan’s sweet spots and knew just how much Dan equally hated and loved being tickled, but that was too nice. In fact, that would almost be a treat for him. And then Phil knew what he was going to do with Dan.

Phil dug around in his closet looking for his weapon of choice: A shiny black leather paddle that had only been used three times prior. Phil pulled it out and hid it behind his back.

He walked over towards his bed. “Well lucky for you, I feel like being a bit nice so this will be your punishment. Phil said tapping the paddle against his thigh.

Dan tingled with excitement as he heard the heard sound fill his ears. Maybe he should be naughty more often if it was going to be this rewarding.

“Stand.” Phil ordered, setting the paddle on the bed. 

Dan did as he said. After all this was his fault, he may as well take it. He stood in the center of the room, eyes down and hands still behind his back. 

Phil’s scanned over Dan. The way his eyes already emitted submission, his arms crossed neatly behind his back. He was completely still except for the playing with his fingers behind his back. Dan knew how much Phil hated being interrupted during filming, especially with certain deadlines to meet, but he did it anyway. He was just asking for trouble.

Phil rested his hand gently on Dan’s cheek as he walked behind him to sit on the edge of his bed, next to the paddle.

“Lay face down on my lap.” He commanded, opening his legs a little so that Dan wouldn’t fall off when receiving his punishment. Slowly, Dan walked towards Phil, laying flat over his legs.

Phil placed a few kisses on his back, before using his fingers to trace down his spine. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Dan’s pants, pulling them down, so that his bum was revealed. He smirked to himself, he loved being in full control of Dan. He placed a soft kiss on each of Dan’s bare bum cheeks, and giggled sardonically. 

Dan wanted nothing more than Phil to teach him a lesson with that paddle. He had been such a naughty boy, and was in need of a spanking.

“If you’re going to behave like a naughty little boy, I’m going to treat you like a naughty little boy.” Phil said, as he took a hold of the paddle in his right hand. He rubbed the younger male’s bare bum with his left hand before bringing the paddle down with on his bum.

Dan moaned slightly, and tried to wiggle away, but Phil kept him in place, and swatted him with the paddle again.

“Don’t move. Take your punishment like a good boy.” Phil said rubbing the paddle across his cheeks.

Dan was bit his lip, as he suppressed a stream of moans that threatened to spill out of his mouth. There was just something about the hot tingling sensation that flooded his bum, and traveled all over his body, exciting every last nerve that he had, that did it for him.

Phil brought the paddle down once more, this time on the other side. Dan wriggled and writhed underneath Phil, but he didn’t try to escape. The feeling was all to grand to abandon. Phil whacked Dan harder than the previous times.

“Oh, you like that don’t you?” Phil questioned, his voice filled with authority and power. 

Dan whimpered and nodded. “Yes, yes yes yes yes yes. I need to be punished. I’m such a bad _bad_ boy.” Dan bit down hard on the duvet, his moans and groans, muffled by the bed pressing hard into his face.

“Of course you do you poorly behaved fuck.” Phil sad with another smack.

Each time Phil hit him, he would bite harder and harder trying to get a control over himself, until he was sure he had put holes in the duvet.

After several slaps of the paddle to his bum, Dan was a sniveling mess. He’d needed and wanted the paddle so badly, and now he could barely handle it. His whole body shivered and tingled with pain and it was titillating.

Phil struck him once more, the force of the strike taking him by surprise as the paddle collided with his ass, sending waves of pain and pleasure throughout his whole body and mind. It was like an orgasm without the mess, but with a lot more of a throbbing sensation.

Dan gasped as he twisted knots into the bedsheets. He was trying so hard not to cum is pants right then and there, as that would only make Phil more angry. He could feel tears start to prick at the corner of his eyes, as the stinging sensation and the need to release intensified. His whole body twitched uncontrollably, as he tried to maintain whatever composure he had left.

Phil dropped the paddle to the floor, rubbing his hands all over Dan’s bright red cheeks, running his fingers over the puffy areas. Dan surely, wouldn’t forget this lesson, and, if he did, Phil would just make him take the disciplining again.

He pulled Dan into a seated position on his lap.

“Did you learn your lesson? Will you stop interrupting me when I have limited time to get work done?” Phil asked, lifting Dan’s head gently with his fingers placed delicately underneath his chin so that Dan was looking directly at him. Tears were streaked down his flushed cheeks, his eyes red  from crying. 

“Yes, Phil…” Dan muttered, trying to keep eye contact with Phil. Even though he was embarrassed that he was crying right. _He was better than tears._ Plus he _liked_ this kind of stuff _._

Phil wiped some of Dan’s tears. “Sorry bear, but you know the consequences.”

“I know, it was just that-” Dan started.

Dan cut Phil off by with his lips. He pressed gently against Dan’s lips, as if to say sorry for making him cry.  

Dan pulled away slightly, his lips still grazing the Phil’s as he spoke, “Does this mean I’m forgiven?” 

Phil nodded with a smile, placing a small kiss to the other before he answered. “On one condition; for the next three days you do what I want, whenever I want.” He said. As soon as he was finished talking he went back to kissing Dan. _He did feel kind of bad more making him cry_.

“Okay."Dan agreed between kisses.

After a couple of kisses Dan pulled away. There was still something that had yet to be solved. "P-Phil?” Dan asked.

“Yes?”

“C-can you help me out with this?” Dan asked gesturing to his painfully hard dick, smiling sincerely at Phil, hoping that the answer would be yes. He could feel the blush that was all over his cheeks,

“Uhm, no. You know rule six. Plus, I have a video to edit. You can get yourself off, now off my lap. I have work to do.” Phil said, essentially tossing Dan off his lap.

Dan chuckled to himself, as he wiped some remaining tears. He didn’t think that was going to work anyway, because he knew rule six all too well. _  
_

_Rule 6: Naughty boys don’t get treats after punishment._


End file.
